Read Or Die Naruto
by MadHat886
Summary: A group of people are transported into another world where ninjas are real. Takes place before Naruto found out about the fox demon inside of him. R.O.D. Naruto crossover.


0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Read Or Die Naruto –

In the forest on the border of the Land of Fire a strange light appeared and as quickly as it came was gone, no one would know what took place in the forest that night as there wasn't anyone for miles around. In the place where the light appeared lay the bodies of six young women and one young boy. They stirred as one by one they woke up and found that where they were last is completely different from the deep forest they now found themselves in. The only things they had with them were the clothes on their backs and what they carried in their pockets. They had nothing with them but a bunch of paper that were shattered around the forest floor. Without any idea where they were going they heading off looking for a road, someone, or something to guide to someplace where they could find out where they are. The papers that once were shattered around the forest floor were gone.

They did eventually found a road and walked down it, leading them towards a village that's a ninja village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later –

Inside a small apartment in the Village Hidden in the Leaf the usually morning ritual was taking place. The apartment is a two room apartment and with seven people living in it made it very crowded. They had joined the village as they had nowhere else to go and the skills and powers that some of them have allowed them to live in the village.

One of the people living in the apartment, Nenene Sumiregawa, is busy typing away on the typewriter she got from her new job. She worked at the Hokage tower, mostly as a desk jockey. As she is a writer, she could handle the loads of paperwork that needed to be typed out as the Hokage didn't like doing all of the paperwork. She's working on a small table in the small dining room. A prodigy novelist in her high school years, usually referred to as sensei a friend of Yomiko. She is often frustrated with Yomiko's obsession with books. And then later the Paper Sisters when they move into her home and chides her for being absentminded, leaving post-its in her room. Due to Yomiko's disappearance four years ago, she has become very self-sufficient but unfortunately wistful and bitter at times. She remained in Japan, despite her parents' wishes, in order to housekeep and tend to Yomiko's personal things in her apartment until her return.

"What kind of eggs do you want?" Yomiko Readman asked as she fried up some eggs in the small kitchen. A half-Japanese, half-English woman in her mid-20s. An extreme bibliomaniac and paper master (1) who was once employed by the British Library Special Operations Division as an agent, being the 19th of the codename **The Paper**; her cover identity is a substitute teacher. Her power as a paper master enables her to control any paper she can touch, giving it almost unlimited strength, arbitrary sharpness, any form she can imagine, along with a speculated ability to manipulate its adhesiveness. She prefers to bury herself in her books. She used to spend almost all of her income on books, and her old apartment was stacked floor to ceiling with books.

"Just make me some sunny side up," Nenene said as she finishes typing out the report. "I still can't believe that we were transported here. A world where ninjas are real and can do things like you can with paper."

"I know but at least we manage to find jobs here," Yomiko said.

"Yeah but we really need to find a bigger place. I haven't been sleeping in such a clamp space since I spent the night at the sister old apartment and your place," Nenene said as she looks over the report for errors.

"Well we're just starting a ninjas so we can't afford a bigger place for awhile," Nancy Makuhari said as she enters the kitchen. She has a special power which is the ability to become intangible and pass through solid objects. She herself stated her ability has one weakness, is that she cannot breathe when the ability is activated because air will also pass through her lungs. "Good thing they brought our story about being travelers whose village was destroyed by bandits."

"It's good that our powers allowed us to become ninjas here," Nancy son Junior said as he followed his mother. He's a mysterious, effeminate boy with the power of intangibility (the same power possessed by her mother) who befriends the Paper Sisters. Extremely reserved and emotionally distant, he is drawn to people who show him kindness, especially Anita and Michelle.

"And these people around here are nice," Michelle Cheung of the three paper sisters said. She's the eldest sister, at age 23. Michelle is a specialist at ranged attacks, usually using a paper bow and arrows. She is generally considered the group leader, as she is best at devising tactics for the team. She is much like Yomiko in being almost naively carefree about everything and spending all the money she has, including the house money, to buy every book she walks past. She helps earn the sisters extra money (quickly spent) doing translation work. She serves as a strong contrast to her other sisters, being talkative and peppy (unlike shy Maggie) and calm and collected (unlike spitfire Anita). Michelle is very skilled in the use of her paper bow and can use it with great precision and speed. She is also seen using paper darts and other projectiles to great effect. Being the 'head sister,' Michelle is in charge of the 'paper case' which has slots for the various types of paper the sisters might need. It also has a dispenser for easy access in emergencies.

"And the books around here are interesting" Maggie Mui said softly she's the middle sister, age 19. She's skilled in defense and use of paper familiars. Michelle describes her as 'Big! Strong! Slow!' She is shy and quiet, preferring to let her sisters speak for the group, although she will speak up if she feels she has something important to say. She, like her sister Michelle, loves books, and little can distract her once she is absorbed in a book. She loves small spaces and tends to have a somewhat depressive nature. She is the sisters' primary food provider. Of the three sisters she is the bravest in combat. Maggie creates the strongest paper shields, and she can create paper 'familiars' or marionettes to attack or defend as she wills. Her most common puppets include a wolf with great attack prowess, a strong golem which lifts heavy things and destroys obstacles, and a giant bird for transport. Maggie however does have the weakness of needing physical contact to control her familiars, using strings of paper to connect herself to them.

"Yeah, yeah I just hope that we find a way to get back where we came from. With all of those jutsus that those ninjas can use we should be able to find a way back," Anita King the youngest of the three sisters said as she follows her older sisters, 12-year-old. Anita is brash and outspoken, she's the offensive specialist of her sisters, much more a martial artist than a paper user. She is also the most practical and is forever trying to get Maggie and Michelle to save SOME money for food. She loves milk and drinks as much as she can whenever she can, hoping it will make her taller. She also collects things with frogs on them. Unlike her sisters she hates books, a dramatic difference from most other papermasters. Michelle says Anita is simply going through a rebellious phase. She is best at using paper to cut, able to slice through rocks and steel, and uses paper as a short blade or short-range thrown weapon. Anita is also an agile, skilled martial artist and often uses her paper skills to supplement her impressive physical prowess. And like her other sisters they usually wear clothes made out of paper that serves as body armor and weapons when they're out of paper.

"Also you and Junior are going to have to get ready or you'll be late for the ninja school," Nenene said as she files her reports in her briefcase and headed out the door with her eggs on toasts.

"Have you two made some friends?" Nancy asked the two kids.

"We're getting along with this kid name Naruto who's the last place in his class. No one in the class seemed to be his friends," Junior said. "He seems find to us just that he doesn't have any family."

"There is that girl Hinata who seems to like him," Anita said. "And our teacher Iruka seems to be the only adult who cares for him the other adults of the village treat him like trash."

"Really?" Michelle asked them. "I know you should invite him over so we can meet him."

"Alright we'll ask," Anita said as she puts on her shoes and headed out of the door.

"Have a nice day at school," Michelle said as she continues to read the book she has in her hands while

"We will," Junior said as he exits the apartment.

"I guess we should get going," Yomiko said as she takes a bite from her egg sandwich. "We got some D rank missions to do."

"I hope we get to work at the daycare center again," Michelle giggled as she remembers the fun she had with those little rugrats.

"We're going to be helping with some deliveries with the mail today," Nancy said.

"Okay," Maggie said.

"I hope they'll give us a C rank mission," Nancy said as doing odd jobs around this village wasn't that fun for her.

"We are working up their trust in us first before they give us those kinds of missions," Yomiko said as she began washing the dishes before they leave for work.

"Maybe we should go independent like how I and my sisters did," Michelle suggested.

"That's an idea," Nancy said. "We should hand out business cards or something while we're working these missions and someone might pick us up on the offer."

"We could use the money to get a bigger place," Maggie said.

"That is if you girls can stop buying every book that you pass by that is," Nancy said as she knows about their habit of spending most of their money on books instead of saving it up.

"Hehehe," the three book lover's laugh as they knew that was true.

"We're stuck here for now so we should make ourselves at home till we find a way back home," Nancy said.

"Yes we should," Michelle said. "I also hope Anita and Junior's friend Naruto will join us for dinner tonight. I wonder why he's looked down by the other villagers?"

"One way or another we'll find out," Yomiko said as she and the others headed out for their mission for today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – A papermaster is a person who has telekinetic control over paper, so much so that a person with the ability can make paper bulletproof or sharper than the sharpest sword.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
